


Mir ist so kalt, nimm mich in den Arm.

by BungoSixer



Category: Elisabeth-Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BungoSixer/pseuds/BungoSixer
Summary: pwp 一个并不是很香的死神/豆腐车可能会尝试翻译成英文大家新年快乐！希望新的一年有更多的死神和豆腐！
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 3





	Mir ist so kalt, nimm mich in den Arm.

标题是小鲁道夫唱的：我好冷啊，请把我搂在怀里吧。（歌词简单粗暴复制粘贴）

pwp/女装死神

麻死神/糊豆腐 斜杠有意义（带谁都行了）

死神设定可以选择亲了死或者不死

就是pwp，人物极度oooooooooccccccc到宇宙之外，请不要带脑子观看，秋梨膏！不能接受请立刻退出。很软的鲁道夫，很深情（？）的死神。本来写的糊豆腐和麻死神，越写越脱离我原本的意图，同人文真难写！不符合历史的部分就忽略吧，，本人看了几本书之后对伊丽莎白女士极度反感，所以可能夸张了。(反正就是ooc！好耶！）本来就想简简单单开个车，结果写了这么多字，车技还不行，越写越自闭。于是就出了这么个乱七八糟产物，反正我爽了！（我爽了吗？没有，写文好累）

接受以上的话，那我们就开始吧！

英俊的皇子坐在屋外的树桩上看着森林的黄昏。

太阳已经落下了，但它的光芒仍然从云层中折射出去，就像"辉煌"的奥匈帝国。那天空是分了层次的由浅到深，不透彻的酡红像是蒙了面纱喝醉了的漂亮女郎的脸颊。皇子低下头去拨弄树桩上的一枚枯死的叶片，在手心里揉碎成了粉。他甩了甩手扬掉粉末，再放回腿上，乖巧地像是等待上课的小学生。又闭上那一双玻璃珠子般的蓝眼睛，皇子轻轻地哼起了一首歌。

他也不清楚那是否能称之为歌，只是一些简单的音符从嘴里蹦出来，听起来很熟悉，却又不知道是在哪里听过，宫里被皇帝所赞赏的乐师们演奏的都是靡靡之音听得使人犯困。听说是什么莫扎特的曲子，但他才不在乎什么莫扎特抑或是舒伯特，毕竟他们都死了。

死亡，皇子在嘴里咂摸这个词，舌尖抵住上颌，他念出来了那名字，声音像一阵风消散在夜幕笼罩的森林里，像一滴水珠落入小溪。

皇子重新睁开眼睛。

树林里掠过了一阵风，叶片在早秋的微微凉意中颤抖。他眼里此时多出了一位身着蓝裙的金发女人。那女人坐在他身旁，身子紧挨着他，一双柔荑就要覆上他的手。

皇子感到一阵莫名的心悸，他迅疾地站起身来摆脱她。她的金发在垂死挣扎的暮色中闪烁着一种属于黑夜的光芒。她的礼服领子很大。皇子想着，禁不住往下看去——他可是个男人啊——却睁又大了眼睛。

那礼服之下并没有女性丰满的胸脯，而是属于男性的硬朗，结实的肌肉。皇子这才注意到她，不，现在应该说是他了，那宽阔的肩膀和具有力量感的手，像是艺术家斧凿出的大理石。

“鲁道夫。” 金发的男性开口唤他，他勾起嘴唇，露出洁白的牙。他的声音是与外貌极不相称的略带沙哑的男中音，听起来像是声音的主人并不爱惜他那一把好嗓子，在酒精与烟草的作用下那嗓子失去了清亮的声线，却又增添了一份性感的意味。皇子还盯着他的眉眼发愣，那深陷的眼窝好像要把人吸进去似的。皇子回过神来，瞪大眼睛。“您认识我？”

鲁道夫看起来又变回那个在母亲身边无所适从的小孩子了，他局促地缩起手背到身后退后几步。

"Du kennst mich，ya. Du kennst mich." 金发男人没有理会他，自顾自哼起了歌，那歌词听起来却像是在回答他。鲁道夫感觉到一阵心慌意乱，像是被什么东西扼住了咽喉，喘不过气来。空气很闷热，仿佛酝酿着雨点。

“先生，这不是您应该在的地方。”鲁道夫冷冷地转过身走进小屋里，这才到几点，天什么时候这么黑了？

“我亲爱的王子，别急着走啊。我听见了您的呼唤。” 男人提着裙摆起身，优雅地抖落蓝裙上的灰尘——那蓝裙也在黑暗中微弱地合着星光闪烁。他甚至转了一个身，裙身搅动绵密的夜。他紧跟着鲁道夫走进小屋，伸手拽住了他。

鲁道夫被扯得站不稳，他踉跄了一下险些撞到门框。“您究竟是谁？” 

“你呼唤我了，我的朋友。”那男人又换了个称谓，显得更加亲密。“你仔细想想，我的王子，我来陪伴你了。”他狡黠地笑了，又露出那对门牙。

门牙！鲁道夫往后退了一步。他记得那对门牙。他小时候睡不着起夜时，见到他母亲与一个神秘的男人共舞。小鲁道夫偷偷地扒在窗口看，他当时是多么爱戴她。那男人偶尔会瞥向他，于是微笑起来，露出那对牙。像是维纳斯的断臂一样，这对有些突出的门牙给他神性的外貌上添了一些人间的气息。

“您不是喜欢我的母亲吗，先生。“鲁道夫的神色愈加冷淡了。他用力挣来那只手，没入黑暗的小屋中。“人人都爱伊丽莎白。”他小声嘟哝了一句，握紧了拳头。

伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白！为何总是她！她是他光芒万丈，大方美丽的母亲！她的玉臂一挥，人民都为之跪倒；她眼睛一眨，任谁都沉入她美貌的陷阱，人人都在交口称赞：我们的皇后真是优雅迷人！鲁道夫的心情被彻底毁掉了，他来到这里就是为了远离皇宫，那该死的监狱。而现在又变成这样，来了个穿着裙子，自称自己是朋友却和伊丽莎白共舞的男人。皇子愤怒地扭过头，他想张口骂几句，让那教养都去死吧！

他回过头却发现金发男人微笑地看着他，他那张嘴弯起一个迷人的弧度，像是练过千百遍又像是浑然天成。他开口了。

“你长得很像你的母亲，鲁道夫，你很漂亮。”他又开口，说出来的话气死人。鲁道夫觉得他快控制不住自己让他闭上嘴，永远不再出声。其实上他也这么做了。

鲁道夫猛地上前伸出手掐出了男人的脖子，他感受到其下跳动的血液，那鼓动的，温热的血液与那天被他掐死的小猫一样。

皇子的手心溢出了汗，他松开了手。

他感到累，于是躺倒在小屋角落的床上。

他知道他永远无法逃离伊丽莎白的，鲁道夫的名字其后一定会有她的。鲁道夫是感激过母亲的——要不是她的反抗他可能现在会被桎梏在皇宫里，对面坐着他那呆板的父亲，聊些无趣的话题。什么人民生活困顿，他却无能为力。鲁道夫听够了这些，他觉得这都是父亲固执的过错，皇帝不愿意听他一点建议。

于是他就去找他的母亲寻求安慰，可她又随即抛弃了他，自己四处游玩，至少在他看起来是这样的。母亲，她甚至从没正眼看过他，给他一个老师，就觉得自己尽到了作为母亲的全部责任。她给了民众那么多亲和的微笑，却从没亲吻过他的额头一下。

鲁道夫蜷缩起来，他感到冷。明明只是初秋。

突然间床凹陷下去，承受着另一个人的体重了。是惹他生气的金发男人。他怎么还留在这里？鲁道夫慢慢坐起身，他从旁边的桌子上摸过手枪，把它抵在那人的眉心。

“你想杀了我？别那么着急，小王子，你真该听听我对你的赞美。” 男人语调轻佻，似乎对那枪无动于衷。他脸上显示出一种残酷的笑意，另人感觉不到一点温度。“你看起来真像是在嫉妒，真是可爱。”

他抬手把枪夺过来扔到一旁，砸在地上很响一声。鲁道夫惊得一抖，因为那男人突然把脸逼得很近，近到他能看到那根根分明的睫毛，他连眉毛也都是金色的。他在心里惊叹了一声，男人长得很美，是一种蛊惑性的，危险的美。最毒的植物看起来也最艳丽。

“您口口声声说是我的朋友，却一直在提伊丽莎白。我不明白，您还是赶紧走吧，别让我再见到您，我可不愿浪费这独处的时光在思考我的母亲身上。” 鲁道夫扭过头，觉得他几乎要哭出来了，他从未见过这样奇怪的人，他究竟是谁？

“你真的认不出来我？我的朋友…伊丽莎白只是为了陪衬你。”他拨过鲁道夫的下巴，逼迫他和他对视，鲁道夫不由得把身子往后仰了些。“她漂亮，她反抗，她有自由的思想，但她是自私而冷漠的，她并不爱任何一个人，她只关心自己。我说的对吗？皇子，我可是你的盟友。”

“您的腔调并不能使我信服。”鲁道夫几乎是躺到在床上了。那男人几乎是以一种情人耳鬓厮磨的方式靠近他。“您究竟是谁？您像是魔鬼。”鲁道夫偏头躲开，太近了，他想。

”我只能说，您一直在呼唤我。用你聪明的头脑想想吧！” 金发男人又笑了，他用手托起鲁道夫的后腰，使他以一个很不舒服的姿势悬空。

呼唤他？别开玩笑了。皇子心想，他也从未爱过什么，除了死亡，他心心念念着死亡……他可以远离这世间闷热的空气，远离这一成不变的，该死的世界……

金发男人放在鲁道夫腰上的手不安分地滑动着，热度透过有些单薄的外套。这姿势使皇子很疲累，先前对伊丽莎白的争论也消耗了他大部分的精力。他干脆放松，直接躺在床上，腰间还搁着一只手。“那么我就把您想成死神吧。”他说，“您一直在折磨我，多么像我想要追逐却又胆战心惊的死亡！”

“您为什么要离得这么近呢？”鲁道夫又说，他几乎是笑了。“假如您是死神，那么我就是要被您带走了！”他伸手点了点自己的嘴唇，说，“我记得被死神吻了就会死，您想要我的命吗？”

于是他看见金发男人的发丝像是被地心引力一样拽向自己的方向。他的嘴唇被另一个人的覆上了。他几乎不知道身在何处了。这是死的感觉吗？鲁道夫想，死神在轻咬他的嘴唇，甚至还把舌头伸进去了。天啊，一个吻哪里有这么长，长到他觉得死神把他嘴里都舔了一遍？他觉得快要窒息了，死的时候那么漫长吗？

终于死神放开了他的嘴唇，可怜的鲁道夫已经被亲得满脸通红，嘴唇也有了血色，整个脸变得明艳了许多。青年坐起身来，他还在问，“我现在是死了吗？”

“你可以这么认为。”死神点点头。“当死神亲了你的时候。”

鲁道夫掐了自己一把，被痛得一惊。“但我还感觉到痛，您在骗我。”

死神笑得更厉害了，他把鲁道夫又按到床上去亲了一通，说，“是的，只是我没有让你死而已。”

“皇子，你实在是太可爱啦。”死神帮他整理了一下压皱的领子，鲁道夫还在消化这奇妙的事实。“我不明白。”他说，“您是想把我慢慢折磨至死吗？以和我一直赞美伊丽莎白皇后的方式？”

“我看你是嫉妒她到发狂。”死神轻叹了一口气。“人人都爱着伊丽莎白，但我爱你。” 他突然做出一副深情的样子，用手揉着鲁道夫的耳朵。“你难道不也对我一见钟情吗？不，你难道不一直爱着我吗？” 

“我以为死亡至少是女性模样。”皇子放弃了思考，他闭上眼。该死，为什么他心跳这么快？他究竟在期待什么？这可是死神啊——他的话怎么能信？他是否像是曾经那些被甜言蜜语欺骗的少女一样，自愿地踏入了陷阱？他听到“爱”这一词就要投降了，那些一次性的情人哪里会说爱呢？

鲁道夫冷静了一点，他认为与母亲起舞的男人并不可信。“我也许爱您，但您仍爱着许多人。您还对多少濒死的人说过这样的话？”

死神又笑了一下，对青年人循循善诱：“你相信我是死神，对吗，小王子？我要是对每一个人都这样说，怕是世界上的人早就挤满了。我何必多费口舌让他们死得快乐？只有你，鲁道夫，只有你。你的母亲傲慢又自私，呼唤我时却又把我拒之门外。自从你杀死那只小猫时我就在观察你了，从你的眼睛，我总是能看到不同于别人的东西。” 

鲁道夫觉得他要疯了，徒手虐待一个动物怎能是赞美？又怎会有人听过死神的表白？被死神爱上难道不是只有死路一条？

但又没错……鲁道夫猛地睁开眼睛，他把死神的脑袋又按到他脸上。是的，假如一个人的命运就是死亡，那有什么理由不在死之前狂欢？

他们俩又黏糊糊地亲了一会儿。他整个人都压在皇子身上，裙子层层叠叠堆得乱七八糟。死神撩了下裙摆，坐起身来，开始解鲁道夫的衣服扣子。皇子的外套是跟皇帝一样的蓝色双排扣。扣子扣得死紧，这样设计的目的是避免褶皱，也掩盖了腰身。

死神一个一个解扣子都快不耐烦了，鲁道夫也不帮他什么，一边笑一边欣赏他的裙子。

“您穿这个裙子很漂亮。”鲁道夫开始说话，从善如流地把手从袖子里抽出来。"尽管我不能理解为什么您要穿裙子来见我。"

死神挑了下眉，没有回答。他把皇子昂贵的外套扔到一边去，单单解了鲁道夫几颗衬衫扣子。他的衬衫还好好地掖在高腰的裤子里，两旁的背带卡得很紧，勾勒出他漂亮的腰线。死神的手隔着衬衫慢慢滑到裤子里，揉了一把鲁道夫的屁股，再把衬衫扯出来，手伸进去摸他的腰。

死神的手带着点凉意，就像一条蛇一样钻进去了。鲁道夫自己把背带打开，主动解起了扣子，露出自己的胸脯。"我现在就像个女人。"鲁道夫自言自语道。死神伏下身，开始亲吻他的脖子，锁骨，说是亲吻不如说是啃咬，他在皇子苍白的皮肤上留下一个个新鲜的吻痕。

皇子有点手足无措，他把手放在死神的金发上。死神的嘴往下移，舔了舔他的乳头，像是吃奶的孩子一样吸得啧啧有声。一种奇怪的快感涌上来，鲁道夫情不自禁挺了下胸。死神又加了点力度，用牙齿去磨乳孔，另一手揉搓另一边的乳头。皇子急促地喘了一口气，胸前说不出的又麻又痒，他的手指抓住死神的发丝，不知是推拒还是欢迎。终于死神放过他的乳头，鲁道夫已经硬了。

死神像是知道他的需求似的手往下滑到裆部揉了揉，解开裤带，蹭着他的大腿往下褪裤子。  
皇子浑身没什么肌肉，腿也是很柔软。死神从他的大腿内侧一路又亲又咬到纤细的脚踝，一边亲还一边看他。鲁道夫被他亲得心神不宁，他的欲望彻底勾起来了。他想伸手去解放自己的性器，却被死神一把按住手把指缝间也亲吻了一遍。

鲁道夫浑身都烧红了，身上只剩下一件衬衣和内裤，死神却还从容不迫地穿着他的长裙。他朝着被情欲折磨的皇子眨了眨眼，嘴唇含住他的性器。他隔着内裤仔细舔着它，一点点把那东西往喉咙里送，手指捏着囊袋。鲁道夫把死神的脑袋用力地按深了些，这似乎是他唯一能做的了。隔着内裤这样根本起不到作用，只能让他越来越难受。他想把死神的脑袋拨开，手推了一把又放弃了，闭着眼睛躺回到床上。突然死神一把扯下他的内裤，给他做深喉，手指快速地滑动柱身，鲁道夫尖叫着射进死神的嘴里。死神抬起头来跟他接吻，把精液喂给了皇子。一些精液顺着下巴流到脖颈，死神把它们抹开，在皮肤上亮晶晶一片。

死神站起身来，把鲁道夫翻了个身让他跪趴在床铺上屁股对着他。鲁道夫显然是有些迷茫，不明白这是做什么----但他很快就想起来，他的叔叔曾经带他去过一些场所，那里面都是一些打扮得花枝招展的男人。他眼睁睁地看着他叔叔就这样跟别的男人滚到了一起，他曾经还感到困惑，男人身上哪有这些东西？

"啪"地一声，死神给了他的屁股一巴掌，打断了他的回忆。鲁道夫羞愤地扭过头，瞪了死神一眼。死神撩起裙摆露出他的凶器，他也已经硬了。鲁道夫突然明白他穿裙子的意义了——这也太变态了。皇子心中暗骂死神的恶趣味，感到死神的裙摆在他背上磨着。死神把手从他的大腿一路摸过来，捏了捏鲁道夫软着的性器，又蹭了蹭还红肿的乳头，勾出皇子的一声惊喘。鲁道夫自己也没想到在男人身上也能这样，他害羞地把脸埋进胳膊里。死神觉得可爱，他把皇子的脸扒出来，把手伸到他面前。

“舔湿它。” 死神命令道。皇子觉得不可思议了——他眼睛睁得大大的，好像在说你竟敢命令我？死神笑了，他像是早就预料到这个结局一般。他把手收回来。

皇子突然觉得有点害怕了。

死神开始寻找他的后穴，伸手指头进去了。因为从未开发过这过程异常艰难，死神好不容易才伸进去两个手指，而鲁道夫已经痛不欲生，他抬起手来摆了摆。死神没有理会他，把手指头拿出来换上自己的性器，跃跃欲试地就要进去。

他很疼，手一用力撑起来转过身面对死神，赶紧凑过去舔他的手。死神满意地笑了，“对，这才是我的乖孩子。”

“真的要这么痛吗？”鲁道夫问道，他对接下来要发生的事情感到害怕，那看起来不是很美妙。死神吻了吻他的额头，把他重新推倒在床上。

即使被舔湿的手进去也是那么痛苦，鲁道夫被痛出了眼泪。死神叹了口气，他熟门熟路地摸到卫生间，拿了瓶沐浴露出来。

鲁道夫瞪着他。死神说：“我无所不知。”

皇子已经没有力气质疑他什么了，他感到今晚将会无比漫长。死神倒了点沐浴露在手上，此刻的进入就顺畅了很多。死神灵活的手指撑开紧致的内壁，那微凉的温度激得鲁道夫一惊。他闭上眼睛不去看他，好像这样就能忘掉这事实——死神正在操他。这是多么疯狂的事情！

思想又游离出鲁道夫的身体，但很快他就没有心思想了——死神的手摸到了一个略微凸起的地方，轻轻一按。鲁道夫猝不及防地呻吟一声，立马捂上了嘴。他似乎听见死神发出了一声闷笑，于是第二根手指也加进来了，很快是第三根，第四根，模仿着交合的动作在穴里抽插，不时碰几下那个凸起的地方。鲁道夫急促地吸气，想把那些呻吟咽下去。死神等不下去了，他把皇子的腿拽到他身上，性器还算温柔地往里推，比第一次好很多很快就滑进去了。

他没等皇子适应，就拽着他的腰快速地抽插起来，每一下都打在那个点上。快感一波波涌上来冲刷着他的理智，鲁道夫控制不住的甜腻的呻吟从唇边溢出来，回响在安静的房间里。死神把他的腿往前压，俯下身去亲吻他的肩膀。鲁道夫被他插得又硬了，死神的裙子摩擦着敏感的柱身，若即若离地不给他个痛快。他想用手但是死神把他的手紧紧扣在床头，十指相交像是最亲密的恋人。他看见死神的头发垂落到额前，被汗沾湿，脸庞的汗也流下来，滴落到鲁道夫的脸上，于是皇子扬起脖子索吻。

仿佛此时他拥有了爱。

他们俩发狠地亲吻起来，不知是谁的舌头不小心碰到了另一个的牙齿，咬破了，血腥味在齿间弥散开像是助兴。鲁道夫还是败下阵来，他喘不上气，尤其是被操着的情况下。他偏了偏头让嘴唇离开死神的，喘息混杂着尖叫从喉咙间滚出来，死神更用力地碾上那一点，鲁道夫猛地仰起头，不出声地张大了嘴——他直接靠后面就高潮了。精液溅落到死神的裙摆上。死神并没有停下动作，继续在他高潮后格外敏感的肠道抽插着，鲁道夫被顶得叫得更大声了，肠道热情地吮吸着死神的性器，他伸长胳膊拥抱住死神，手指抓在他裸露的背上，留下几个红印。于是死神也释放出来，精液打在那个点上，把鲁道夫再次推上快感的巅峰。

死神把性器撤出来，看见精疲力竭的皇子已经累得睡着了。他的脸上还留着红晕和泪痕，褐色头发乱蓬蓬地堆在头上。他把鲁道夫抱起来放进浴缸里，像小时候抱起他那样。

死神打开水龙头的同时，一缕曙光从窗户里透进来，把皇子的身体照成了玫瑰色。


End file.
